mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Novo/Gallery
''My Little Pony The Movie Mane Six enter the Seaquestria throne room MLPTM.png Princess Skystar talking to Queen Novo MLPTM.png Queen Novo tired of seeing seashells MLPTM.png Queen Novo gasping in shock MLPTM.png Queen Novo "what have you done?!" MLPTM.png Queen Novo looking down at the Mane Six MLPTM.png Queen Novo summoning her guards MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "trying to destroy their home" MLPTM.png Queen Novo addressing the surface dwellers MLPTM.png Queen Novo "I know everything" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "it's such a good story!" MLPTM.png Queen Novo "don't you dare tell them!" MLPTM.png Queen Novo face-hoofing MLPTM.png Queen Novo "hey, I'm just the queen" MLPTM.png Queen Novo dismissively floating away MLPTM.png Queen Novo sitting in her throne MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of Hippogriff Novo MLPTM.png Skystar reveals carving of Seaquestria and seaponies MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "we are" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "we were" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "ta-daaa!" MLPTM.png Queen Novo "the pearl is out the oyster now" MLPTM.png Queen Novo introduces herself to the ponies MLPTM.png Applejack speaking out against the seaponies MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "we didn't flee, we swam!" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "in order to flee" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar gasping with excitement MLPTM.png Princess Skystar "the first guests we've had" MLPTM.png Princess Skystar excitedly prodding her mother MLPTM.png Queen Novo "I suppose I should" MLPTM.png Skystar and Novo swimming around a jellyfish MLPTM.png Queen Novo reveals the Pearl of Transformation MLPTM.png Pearl of Transformation in Queen Novo's hooves MLPTM.png Queen Novo activating the magic pearl MLPTM.png Queen Novo casting transformation magic MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle interested in Novo's pearl MLPTM.png Queen Novo "end up in his greedy claws!" MLPTM.png Novo looking sympathetically at Twilight MLPTM.png Queen Novo "I'm sorry about your home" MLPTM.png Queen Novo "to protect my subjects" MLPTM.png Queen Novo sealing up the pearl again MLPTM.png Queen Novo dismissing Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle "we've come all this way" MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle "so much you're missing" MLPTM.png Queen Novo "okay with that!" MLPTM.png Jamal appears before Queen Novo MLPTM.png Queen Novo "time for my seaweed wrap" MLPTM.png Queen Novo leaving the throne room MLPTM.png Queen Novo watching the seapony party MLPTM.png Queen Novo surrounded by seaponies MLPTM.png Queen Novo smiling up at her daughter MLPTM.png Skystar singing in the middle of her new friends MLPTM.png Queen Novo smiling in understanding MLPTM.png Princess Skystar singing with her mother MLPTM.png Queen Novo surrounded by singing seaponies MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and Queen Novo twirling around MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and Queen Novo sing together MLPTM.png Princess Skystar and Queen Novo finish dancing MLPTM.png Queen Novo laughing with glee MLPTM.png Queen Novo agrees to do one small thing MLPTM.png Novo and Skystar hear the pearl alarm MLPTM.png Queen Novo upset; Princess Skystar worried MLPTM.png Skystar, Novo, and ponies return to the throne room MLPTM.png Queen Novo in complete shock MLPTM.png Queen Novo becoming enraged MLPTM.png Queen Novo stops Twilight from getting the pearl MLPTM.png Queen Novo "so you could sneak in" MLPTM.png Queen Novo grabbing Skystar by the hoof MLPTM.png Queen Novo yelling at Princess Skystar MLPTM.png Skystar and Novo looking down at the ponies MLPTM.png Queen Novo "you don't deserve to be one of us" MLPTM.png Queen Novo activating her magic pearl again MLPTM.png Queen Novo and Hippogriffs appear at the party MLPTM.png Princess Skystar hugging Queen Novo MLPTM.png Queen Novo "you are so grounded!" MLPTM.png Novo laughs as Skystar looks mortified MLPTM.png Princess Celestia and Queen Novo bow to each other MLPTM.png Princess Celestia and Queen Novo nuzzle each other MLPTM.png Queen Novo dancing MLPTM.png Season eight The Hearth's Warming Club Queen Novo giving present to Silverstream S8E16.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 Silverstream addressing the seaponies S9E25.png IDW comics Comic issue 61 cover A.jpg Comic issue 61 cover A textless.png Comic issue 61 credits page.jpg Comic issue 61 pages 4-5.jpg Comic issue 62 cover B.jpg Comic issue 62 cover B textless.jpg Comic issue 62 credits page.jpg Comic issue 75 page 1.jpg Comic issue 75 page 2.jpg Comic issue 75 page 4.jpg Comic issue 75 page 5.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 SDCC cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 credits page.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Prequel TPB cover textless.jpg Merchandise My Little Pony The Movie Queen Novo figure.jpg MLP The Movie Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle playset.jpg Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle Playset.jpg MLP The Movie Canterlot & Seaquestria Castle packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Queen Novo Busy Book Figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Candy Land game board.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Japanese DVD Cover.jpg Queen Novo MLP The Movie trading card.jpg Queen Novo MLP The Movie trading card back.jpg My Little Pony The Movie My Busy Book.jpg MLP The Movie activity sheet - Queen Novo cutout.jpg Miscellaneous MLP The Movie Queen Novo official artwork.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Queen Novo avatar.png Trailer promo shot of Queen Novo MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Queen Novo MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Queen Novo unamused.png Princess Skystar watching Queen Novo perform a spell MLPTM.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie international poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Queen Novo "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie watercolor poster.jpg MLP The Movie Queen Novo '4weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Seaquestria panorama poster.jpg Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg Hippogriffs promotion MLP mobile game.png